Encore
by Akabane n' Xylaune
Summary: [Tinkyhial][Tinky x Seyhial] Encore. Il s'était encore fait largué. Seyhial commençait réellement à se poser des questions sur sa capacité à garder un petit copain.


**Auteur** **: Akabane**

 **Disclaimer** **: Tinky et Seyhial ne m'appartiennent pas tout ça tout ça. Au passage, sachant que vous allez sûrement passer par là, je vous aime.**

* * *

Cela faisait peut-être une heure, peut-être une journée, le jeune homme ne savait plus. Il n'avait même plus envie de regarder le temps défiler, plus envie de bouger. Enfermé dans sa chambre, dans le noir, à fixé le plafond.

Encore.

Il s'était encore fait largué.

Certes son dernier copain n'était pas très important pour lui, mais une question persistait dans sa tête. Il était chiant à ce point ?

« _T'es pas un mauvais bougre, mais t'es chiant à force tu vois._ »

C'est ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et il n'était pas le premier.

Le jeune comédien commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. S'il tombait un jour follement d'une personne et que cette dernière le rejetait aussi ?

« _Mais t'en fais pas va, s'il n'aimait pas ton humour c'est qu'il n'était pas fait pour toi_.»

Sa sœur lui disait souvent ça après une rupture. Avant ça lui redonnait le sourire, mais désormais il avait des doutes sur ses propres capacités.

Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que le bouclé posait son bras devant ses yeux alors qu'il retenait difficilement ses larmes. Il se trouvait stupide de pleurer pour juste ça mais son cœur en avait décidé autrement.

Il resta ainsi, sanglotant et les épaules tressautant, une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de réussir à se calmer.

Le panda s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, frottant ses yeux bleu rougis, et attrapa son téléphone posé sur sa table de chevet puis survola ses notifications avant qu'une n'attire son regard.

Tinky le sac: Seyhial Jtm bb 3

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage du susnommé qui appuya sa tête sur sa main. Depuis quelques temps, le streamer avait été adorable avec lui. Comme s'il remarquait quand il avait un coup de bad, il était toujours là pour le faire rire quand il était en pleurs.

Le poitevin se surprit à rêvasser tel une collégienne amoureuse du capitaine de l'équipe de basket du lycéen en pensant au joueur de Pokémon. Ses joues rougirent d'un coup et il cacha son visage dans son oreiller pour calmer la chaleur qui prenait son visage. Son cerveau et son cœur travaillait à cent à l'heure alors que tout son corps était parcouru d'une douce chaleur provenant de son ventre.

Il se désespérerait.

Son cœur d'artichaut avait trouvé un nouveau crush. Mais en même temps, c'était normal. Après tout, le tourangeau était assez mignon avec ses lunettes et ses cheveux rebelles.

Le bouclé étouffa un gémissement de gêne contre son coussin.

Une envie soudaine de parler à Tinky lui vint, même entendre sa voix lui aurait suffit en cet instant. Seyhial se leva donc et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers son ordinateur, allumant Skype. Son ami étant déjà connecté, le gargarismod l'appela sans même se poser de question. L'autre lui répondit rapidement d'un air enjoué.

«Salut ! lui fit-il de son air habituel.

-Ouais salut, en fait fallait que je te dise un truc... Et euh...»

Le panda commençait à regretter l'idée d'avouer à l'autre ce qu'il ressentait.

«C'est important ? lui demanda l'autre d'un air un peu inquiet, n'étant pas habitué à voir le bouclé ainsi.

-Euh ouais, assez, un peu...»

Plus ça allait et plus la voix aiguë de Seyhial devenait un murmure.

«Tu es sur de vouloir le dire devant mes abonnés mec ?»

Seyhial fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que...

«Je suis en stream de shasse sur LD là. Donc...»

Le cerveau du garçon bugua l'espace d'un instant avant que son visage devienne cramoisi jusqu'au bout des oreilles et il raccrocha immédiatement.

Il n'avait pas du tout envisager le fait que l'autre puisse être en live et il se demandait si ce n'était pas le moment le plus gênant de toute sa vie.

Il retourna se cacher en boule sous sa couette, son cœur battant à tout allure. Il était définitivement amoureux du beau brun.

Et le bad revint d'un coup. Et si Tinky ne voulait pas de lui ? Après tout, tous ses mots d'amour tous les jours n'étaient que pour s'amuser.

Son organe vital se contracta dans sa poitrine. Bien sur que non, jamais le streamer ne serait amoureux de lui...

* * *

Tinky regardait le paysage défilé sous ses yeux bleus, une petite moue sur le visage. Depuis l'incident en live, Seyhial n'avait pas donné de nouvelles, ce qui l'inquiétait fortement. Le bouclé semblait bizarre depuis quelque temps, moins présent.

Alors autant aller chercher le problème à la source.

Le streamer avait pris un train en direction de Poitiers, bien décidé à aller régler ça. Heureusement que peu de distance séparait leurs deux villes car le tourangeau était plus qu'impatient de voir l'autre. Pouvoir enfin savoir ce qui n'allait pas, le consoler s'il avait des problèmes, lui faire des câlins... Un petit sourire étira les lèvres du jeune homme qui s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège de TGV.

Ses conversations avec le gargarismod lui manquait énormément. C'était assez drôle de jouer ainsi un jeu avec le garçon. Et être le vrai faux petit ami virtuel du comédien était assez agréable. Leurs surnoms, leurs cœurs, leurs gifs et leurs je t'aime, penser que tout cela n'était plus là depuis déjà deux semaine lui faisait légèrement mal au fond de lui. Comme si un étau se serrait doucement autour de son organe vital.

C'était plutôt étrange d'ailleurs, qu'un ami lui manque autant. Certes il tenait pas mal au panda, mais au moins d'en avoir des moments de déprime ?

Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres rosées. Il devait arrêter d'y penser, il allait voir Seyhial d'en peu de temps, alors pas la peine de s'attrister pour le moment !

La voix SNCF annonça d'ailleurs l'arrivée en gare de son train, le faisant se lever en mettant son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule. Il sortit rapidement de la gare pour éviter la masse de monde et continua sur sa lancée, allant droit en direction de l'appartement du bouclé.

Poussé par la joie de pouvoir voir ce dernier, Tinky se mit à sourire pratiquement niaisement en accélérant le bas mais faisant toujours attention à ne bousculer personne.

Arrivé devant la porte du panda, il prit une grande inspiration. Pas question de faire de gourde. Secouant la tête pour chasser son surplus de joie, le streamer pokémon appuya sur la sonnette et attendit patiemment que l'autre vienne lui ouvrir.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir, laissant place à un Seyhial visiblement assez fatigué. Les joues de ce dernier rosirent légèrement en voyant qui lui rendait visite.

« Tiens, salut… murmura faiblement le poitevin en passant une main dans ses cheveux, signe de gêne.

-Tu voulais me dire quoi ? » demanda pratiquement immédiatement l'autre.

Le gargarismod détourna la tête.

« Mec… Je… C'est gênant bordel. Bref je… Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi. Enfin, c'est pas je crois, c'est… Enfin. »

Un déclic se fit dans l'esprit du jeune homme pendant que son ami continuait de bégayer des excuses.

«Seyhial, essaya-t-il de le couper.

-Vraiment je suis désolé, je comprendrais si tu veux plus me parler, continua le panda.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.»

Le bouclé qui parlait encore s'arrêta, ayant du mal à enregistrer l'information.

«Quoi ? » fit-il d'une voix suraigu.

L'autre le prit dans ses bras en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

«Je t'aime.»

Seyhial recula le visage de l'autre en souriant et les deux finirent par s'embrasser, voir plus si affinités~.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà. Cœur les gens et n'oubliez pas la petite review pour commenter et dire ce que vous en avez pensé._


End file.
